At Amber's Party
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: [ONESHOT] Miley locks Lilly and Oliver in a closet. Can she change their relationship? Pairing: You Should Know Me By Now!


**A little lollie story that I decided to write after my friend told me what happened at Hanna's party. Same story, just different names, but everything in this story happened to Sammy! So, just enjoy this story and forget about Sammy!**

**Disclaimer: These are so sad because I will never own Hannah Montana! I know, cry me a river...**

**LILLY'S POV**

I couldn't believe that Oliver didn't know that I liked him. He was so oblivious. Everyone that knew who I was or saw me in the halls at school knew that I liked Oliver Oscar Oken. Correct that…I am in love with him. I know, love, at such a young age, blah blah blah. But, it's true…I would do anything for him. Even take a bullet; I would die for him.

"Lilly! Earth to Lilly!" Miley was yelling and waving her arm in my face. I snapped back to reality.

"Uh…" I replied. Miley rolled her eyes. All of my thought had Oliver in them. It was driving her crazy because she constantly had to bring me back to reality.

"Hello, we are here. At Amber's party," Miley said. I stepped out of Hannah's limo. It was the rental one, that Oliver almost dented. Good times.

"Finally," I said. Amber's party was at her house…excuse me, mansion. I could hear the music blasting from here. It was 'Don't Stop The Music' by Rihanna.

"Lilly, you have to tell him or get your head out of the clouds. If you don't tell him, then someone else will sweep him off of his feet, and they'll have three kids together. While, you mope around at home with you twenty-seven cats, and wonder why you didn't confess your feelings," Miley said. Was that supposed to be a pep talk? If it was it just made me more nervous than I was before.

"Right," I said in an unsure tone. I flashed a fake smile. The limo pulled away. We walked towards her backyard. It was her birthday party in September, and it was in her backyard.

"Lilly, hey. It's Mandy from math. Are you going to tell Triple O?" Mandy asked as she followed us to Amber's backyard.

"I don't know," I said. Miley turned to Mandy, and they both smiled devilishly. I gulped. What were they planning?

"Oh, see you later," Mandy said as she left, and went to talk to Sofia. They were both smiling like Miley was, or still is.

"What?" I asked. I needed to know what they were planning.

"Miley, Lilly! Hey, it's so good to see you again," Kait said as we entered Amber's backyard. It had a gigantic pool, a DJ table, and the party continued inside.

"Hey Kait. Did your hair get redder?" Miley asked. Kait's hair was always a shade of red, but tonight it looked redder.

"Yes, I dyed it before I came," Kait said as we walked inside Amber's house.

"Nice, anyone want to get a drink with me," I asked as we entered her living room.

"I will," A voice said. I turned around, and came face-to-face with Oliver. Our noses were almost touching. My face was hot, and must have been fire engine red. Like Kait's hair was.

"Okay, thanks. Miley, Kait, see you guys later," I said as Miley waved and began to whisper in Kait's ear. I knew something was up, but what.

"So, how are you?" Oliver said as we fought our way through the crowd to get to Amber's kitchen.

"Fine, and you," I said as we entered the kitchen. I took a sprite from the drink table.

"Get me one," Oliver said. I grabbed another sprite, and we headed towards the backyard.

"Hey," Meghan said. We stopped, and turned around.

"Hey," Oliver and I said, together. I felt two cold hands grasp my arms. I struggled to get away, but it wasn't happening. I was put in a closet with Oliver. This must have been Miley's plan.

"Confess!" Miley yelled as the door shut. A small light above flicked on.

"Never!" I yelled as I rammed into the door.

"Lilly, what are you doing?" Oliver asked. I got it open, a little. I stuck my fingers between the door, and wall and tried to pry the door open. Someone pushed the door, and my finger got caught.

"Shit!" I yelled as I got my finger out from between the door and the wall. I hugged my finger.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked. Did it look like I was okay? I had just gotten my finger smashed in a door.

"No," I said. This was going to be bad. This was going to be horrible. I was trapped in a closet with Oliver, and it was just us.

"Let me see," Oliver said as he took my finger from my grasp, and kissed it. I blushed, and then giggled nervously.

"Did you tell yet?" I heard Meghan and Sofia yell.

"Does it sound like I told?" I asked. Oliver looked so confused. He let go of my hand. I cradled it again. It felt better when Oliver was holding me.

"I don't know," Sofia said. Before I could say anything, Miley began talking.

"We can't hear through the door, and you are talking pretty softly," Miley said. I rolled my eyes.

"What do they want you to tell?" Oliver asked. He was being such a donut, but I still loved him.

"Lilly has to tell you that s-" Kait started, but was cut off by someone. Probably putting their hand over her mouth.

"…she…ug, let her tell you," Miley said. It sounded like she didn't have the heart to say that I loved him, let alone make up some stupid excuse.

"Tell me what?" Oliver asked. He looked confused, and worried.

"That, I…remember in fifth grade when Ms. Cooke said that best friends fall in love…well," I said. I had just told him, but he would have to use his, non-existent, brain to solve this one.

"Okay, so what about that," Oliver said, but it sounded more like a question. I screamed out in frustration. Why must he be so STUPID?!?

"BEST FRIENDS FALL IN LOVE!" I shouted. Everyone, outside of the closet must have heard us. That was pretty embarrassing.

"Okay…so who fell in love with who?" Oliver asked. Was he being serious? I took a deep breath, and turned away from him. I sighed, and turned back around.

"Look, Oliver, best friends are meant to be more…they always are," I said in a calm tone. I just didn't want to explode like last time.

"Which best friends are you talking about?" Oliver asked me, again. He was such a donut. My donut, but still a donut.

"ME AND YOU!" I shouted, again. Miley must have heard me scream, the best friend fall in love, and then me and you. Maybe, she would come to the conclusion that Oliver was being stupid. Maybe, he was playing dumb, and just wanted me to say it.

"Me and you are going to fall in love? What?" Oliver asked. Must he be so dumb at this moment? I know he has a brain, but now might be a moment where he would want to use it.

"I already have, but I am waiting for YOU!" I said, my voice getting louder after each word.

"Oh…I was waiting for you," Oliver said. Now, he gets it. Finally, that's off my chest. Not so fast…did he like me back?

"So…do you like me back?" I asked, sheepishly. Oliver cupped my cheek. Oh emm gee! He was going to kiss me. His face moved closer to mine, I closed my eyes. Our lips met, and I felt sparks. The kiss ended as fast as it started. My face became warm.

"Does that answer your question?" Oliver asked, slowly. Like, I was the stupid one. Don't say anything.

"I guess it does," I said. Oliver and I began a heated make out session, to make up for all of the years we could have told.

**MILEY'S POV**

Dang! They had been in there long. The last thing I heard was Lilly screaming 'me and you'. Other than that it has been completely silent. How long did it take for then to tell each other?

"Miley, just open the door. They might be ignoring each other," Kait said. She thought she was a love expert.

"Kait's right. Just open the door, and let them out. They can work things out," Meghan said. Meghan took a sip of her sprite; all that I could think is that I hoped her drink wasn't spiked.

"Yea, if it's meant to be then it will all work out. Maybe, they are meant to get together later in life," Sofia said. She was into the whole, 'if it's meant to be then it will happen, with time and patience'. Whatever, I'll let them out.

"Fine, I'll open the door," I said. I moved the chair that was jammed under the handle. I placed my hand on the hand on the handle, and stepped closer to the door. I heard a moan. I put the chair back, and stepped away from the door.

"Why didn't you open it?" Meghan asked. Mandy came up next to us. She was staring at the door, like we were crazy.

"Lilly and Oliver are still in there?" Mandy asked. We had put them in a while ago. What was taking them so long?

"Yea, go open the door," I said. Mandy moved the chair, and turned the handle. She opened the door. There was Oliver and Lilly in a full blown make out session. I gasped.

"That's what was taking them so long," Meghan and Kait said at the same time. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Wow," Sofia whispered. We all gathered closer to where the door used to be. I could have sworn that my eyes were going to be out of my head.

"Get them apart," Mandy said. She didn't like PDA, public display of affection. She almost never had a boyfriend because she didn't even like kissing in front of her mom, friends, or older sister. She needed complete privacy.

"Okay," I said as I took off my silver ballet flat. I threw it at Oliver's stomach.

"Ow…" Oliver said as Lilly and Oliver's faces parted.

"Oh…hi," Lilly said, noticing us. Oliver looked at us. They both became tomato red.

"Hi," We all said together.

"Here Miles," Oliver said as he gave me back my shoe. I slid it on my foot.

"Thanks," I said. Oliver and Lilly stepped out of the closet, their hands intertwined.

"Did you enjoy your make out session?" Sofia asked. Lilly and Oliver blushed even more.

"Yea, it was fine," Oliver said. Lilly's face became redder, if possible.

"Really?" I asked. We all began walking, in a pack, to Amber's front door.

"Yea, it was," Lilly said. Her blush just made her cheeks pink.

"Lilly, will you go out with me?" Oliver asked as we got into Amber's front yard.

"Of course, I will," Lilly said. Lilly and Oliver kissed, again. Mandy turned to me.

"Miley, I need your shoe," Mandy said. Oliver and Lilly parted. We all began to laugh, and I was laughing so hard that my face was red and my stomach hurt.

**Okay, so that's my story. I got the full version from my friend; I had other things to do besides go to a preppy, rich girl's party. My other friend really did throw my shoe at him, and Mandy did ask for her shoe. It was a lot of fun, hearing the story and writing this. If you have any ideas for a loliver oneshot…PM me. I might be able to make a story. Review this because pushing the purplish-bluish-grayish button.**


End file.
